Zoro's Unrequited Love
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: This isn't the type of story where Zoro's feelings get returned by Sanji. It is how he deals with his feelings, and it is a bit sad. Rated T for Zoro's dirty imagination.


Zoro's unrequited love

This isn't the kind of story where Zoro's love is suddenly returned.

This is about how Zoro copes with his feelings.

opopopopo

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, a warm breeze and not a cloud in the sky. The girls were talking softly while lounging in chairs. The boys (Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp) were aft gazing at the endless blue water and delighting at the dolphins plunging through the water. Suddenly Luffy rushed over to Nami with the other two following.

"Naaaamiiii, can we go swimming?"

"No, you idiot, you'll drown!"

"Na ah, I'll tether myself to the boat."

"Then, you will still sink while the rest of us will have the trouble of pulling you out every five seconds."

Suddenly Sanji appeared with a tray of treats and said:

"Oh Nami my sweet, you are beautiful even when you are reprimanding Luffy. Snacks? Lemonade?"

Sanji offered the tray to Nami who gladly accepted, her mood instantly turning back to cheerful at the sight of food. Robin also accepted a drink but refused the food, which Luffy immediately scarfed. Sanji yelled and Luffy whined that Sanji was unfair to them. Robin suggested he make more for the boys. Grumbling the chef returned to the galley.

Zoro was napping at the side of the boat, hugging his swords. He had a habit of waking up whenever Sanji appeared. This time it was the man's voice that woke him, at other times it was a whiff of his aftershave, or the sound of him working. It was like Zoro had Sanji-radar. He heard the man enter, call out to Nami and his eyes opened. He indulged in raking his eyes up and down the man's slim body and smiled slightly. He was glad the swords hid the bulge in his pants. He happily returned to his dreams imagining Sanji calling out to him in the same manner he called to Nami.

Sanji returned with the snacks and Nami explained to the crew that the next island was a beach resort. She explained to Luffy that as long as stayed where he can still touch bottom he could swim there. Reportedly it was suitable to every price range and taste. They were even friendly to pirates but there was severe punishments for stealing. However, it was such a pleasant place with no known treasure that no crime was ever committed. It was as if even the most fearsome of pirates forgot they were pirates for a while. The boys got stars in their eyes and rushed off to prepare. Nami sighed in relief.

opopopopo

The next day they landed at the promised island and immediately understood why even the most dedicated pirates indulged on the island. Green trees, pure white sand, and crystal clear water, it was a perfect setting. Beyond the beach was a charming town with all the facilities a vacationer could want. The boys dashed off as soon as they docked, clutching floats. Nami came out on deck wearing a bikini. Sanji followed her with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro was again napping against the side of the boat and woke up to the sound of Sanji drooling over that girl. Normally he would mutter under his breath at the boy's idiocy over that money hungry girl. But he was too taken in by the man's body. Sanji's swimwear of choice was a rather small pair of swim shorts. Zoro looked at Sanji from top to bottom. From Sanji pretty blond hair, to his strong chest and six pack. Zoro almost drooled at the way the shorts hugged his fine ass and his gaze lowered to Sanji's gorgeous legs. Zoro was a leg man and Sanji's years of training showed. The legs were long and slim yet muscular and ended at his large feet. Zoro hugged the swords tighter at the thought about what those big feet could mean.

Robin came out with a beach umbrella and some other things. Her intention was to read on the beach and not enter the water at all. Sanji insisted in carrying her things for her. They left the ship together and Zoro sighed. He was torn between following that fine ass and indulging in watching him get wet and staying where he was and avoiding the torture.

"I might as well go and look after the idiots."

This was just an excuse, Zoro was hoping to meet someone nice. The beach was crowded and there usually a few gay men at every port. Many times Zoro has vented his frustrations over Sanji with a nice one night stand. He had needs and Sanji was completely straight. Zoro will probably always love him but the situation was impossible. It wouldn't be so bad if Nami returned Sanji's feelings, he could live with that and wish them well. After all if the one you loved could find happiness, then you can be happy for them. But the idiot never could see reality when it came to that girl. He flirted with other girls but Nami was his favorite. Nami didn't want to lose the attention she felt was her due, so she never stopped him from flirting. Zoro knew and Sanji pretended to not see Nami flirt with other guys. He was blind to her sneaking off to hotels with them too. This was what made Zoro grumble under his breath.

Zoro changed quickly and hesitated over leaving his swords behind. He reasoned that Nami's information about islands is usually accurate so, he took a chance and hung them up on the wall.

Down on the beach he noted the crew had separated. Chopper was playing with children. Robin had her book in her lap and was talking with a rather handsome man. Luffy was demonstrating his powers to a group of girls who were all giggling. Usopp had a smaller group listening to his stories, one girl seemed to be interested in Usopp himself. Zoro noticed Sanji playing in the water with a beautiful lady. Nami had her own admirers. She was feeling a rather large bicep of the guy she was flirting with.

"It looks like everyone has a chance at getting laid." He muttered.

Zoro's gaydar went off. One of the muscle men wasn't looking at Nami but at him. Zoro looked him over. Tall, good looking and interested, that was all Zoro needed. That and the self-control not to call out Sanji's name during sex. He smirked and winked at the guy. The guy blushed, smiled and waved. Zoro walked over and thought:

"Mmmm, a bottom. I am going to have fun tonight."

He sauntered over to the guy and rubbed his chest, the guy blushed more. Zoro stopped in front of him and said:

"Hi, I'm Zoro."

"Mark. Are you a pirate?"

"Yeah, you like pirates?"

Mark nodded shyly.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes."

Zoro and Mark walked down the beach, flirting. Zoro took one last look at Sanji and sighed. Then he turned back to the pretty boy and asked him about his hobbies.

opopopopo

Please review


End file.
